The Freshmen
by Lavi's Lucky Lady Thirteen
Summary: Everyone likes a romantic drama! Lavi is trying not to get attached but when his best friend's roommate catches his eye, there's trouble. Kanda and a girl name Yuu hatch an evil plan to conquer hearts and break some spirits on the way. Lavixoc kandaxoc
1. Meet Virginia

~So I got the idea for this from BetweenBlueLine's fanfiction called A Strange Blossom. I was automatically entranced by the idea of placing Hoshino's beloved characters in a, shall we say, more up to date and normal setting; aka a college. I'd already been fiddling around with a high school version of this but was disgusted when I came up with something less then I believed I could produce. So, enjoy the fruits of my fingers' labor. And thank you so much BetweenBlueLines for your amazing ability to write!~

~I don't own D. Gray-Man. Period. Or Meet Virginia by Train. Just a note, Yuu is different from Yu. With the doubled vowel sound, it's longer and drawn out and considered a different name in Japanese society.~

Chapter 1: Meet Virginia

**Yuu's P.O.V.**

Driving down the deserted road, I blinked lazily at the farmland that seemed to encroach upon the small highway that went on for miles until it reached the campus. It had been my last trip back home and not only was I fighting tears of eminent sadness, but also a fatigue that threatened to overwhelm me and have me kill sheep after sheep until I crashed into a tree or a house. Tapping my fingers on the steering wheel, I gauged the setting sun with a half lidded eye, estimating I had at least two hours before it disappeared behind the horizon. I exhaled and pushed my fingers through my hair, reaching the short brown ends. There was no way I'd stay awake that long if I didn't have help. I rolled down the window and let the slightly cooled air rush into the cabin of the car. Living next to the ocean had its pluses, I had to admit. The air was certainly warmer then the frozen wasteland I left.

My cell buzzed loudly and Welcome Home by Coheed and Cambria interrupted my inner musings. I blinked and reached down, flipping it open. "Yuu here."

"Hey um…it's me…? Your new roommate Ari?"

My reaction was instantaneous. A scowl formed on my face and my eyebrows knitted together. "Yeah?" I tried to sound indifferent. People like her made me want to drive through a hurricane in a suicidal attempt to remove me from this earth.

"Yuu-chaaaannn!!!"

I blinked, completely surprised. That wasn't Ari, my blonde obnoxious new 'friend'. That voice was male and way too cheerful. "Who was that?"

"Um…the reason I called." Ari said sarcastically, making me grind my teeth in anger. "Look, he showed up at the door saying you guys were like best friends in high school and that he transferred over to this college-Hey! Get out of there!"

I groaned, and then started to laugh. That could only be one person: Lavi. "Hand him the phone."

"No they are not plastic!" Ari shouted angrily.

I snorted, my mind drawing its own conclusions as to what the subject had been about. "Ari. Hello? Hand him the phone Ari. I can kick him out."

A disgruntled growl came from her and I heard some rustling as the phone was passed.

"Hello?"

I smiled, fond memories of high school floating back with that voice, as well as a blush that I'm sure was permanent whenever he was around. "Hey buddy! You're down here now?"

"Yeah! Flunked the entrance exams to Harvard-"

"-on purpose." I finished flatly.

I could imagine him shrugging. "Hey, I couldn't go east without you guys!"

"I can imagine not leaving Allen and Lenalee," I laughed. "But I think you're a little screwed up about me. Who says I wanted you back?"

"Oh I don't know…" He said mischievously, "Maybe the blush on your face right now…"

I turned redder. How did he figure that out?! "Get out of my dorm. You're scaring my roommate."

"She's not scared." He scoffed. "She's just cranky because I caught her doing something she wasn't suppo—"

Something crashed against the phone and he yelled ow.

I chuckled again, though it was tempered with annoyance. What had she been doing that he had caught her? "Lavi?"

"Still here." I could hear the pout in his voice.

"I'll be there in a half an hour. Can you wait that long to see me?"

"Sure! I'll just camp out here—" He paused. "…or not. I think your new friend doesn't like me."

"She doesn't like anyone." I said dryly. "Go wait in your new place and I'll call you when you can come over, alright?"

"Kay!" He said brightly. "See you, Yuu-chan!"

I laughed and hung up, knowing he was already gone. I chucked my phone into the passenger seat and focused on the road, pushing the gas pedal down a little more. My heart stuttered at the thought of seeing him again. It had been months since we last talked, my high school crush and I. Images of him floated up into mind and I almost melted into the seat again. How could he be so charming, yet be sworn off of any romantic encounter of any kind?

Shaking my head, I smiled sardonically. I was so pathetic.

**Lavi's P.O.V.**

I tossed the phone back to the brooding strawberry blonde on the couch, who nursed her bottle of Budlight with an almost drunken jealous fashion. "So I'm guessing Yuu-chan doesn't know you drink." I raised an eyebrow, smiling as ever.

Dressed in only a tank top and torn hip hugger jeans, she unwound her long legs from a pillow and set the bottle down, leaning like a panther towards her cell. "It's not beer." She snatched the phone and retreated to her corner.

I shrugged. "Alright. It's water." I turned my back to her and shoved my hands in the pockets of my levis. Such a strange girl, the sickly pale complexion coupled with gray eyes that bore dark angry holes into my back, and the almost long-suffering way she took in her alcohol. Yuu-chan wouldn't have voluntarily signed up for this apartment if she knew anything about this girl. "Well, no worries. I'm leaving now so you can finish off your 'water'."

"Wait!" The outburst sounded like a plea, making me stop and turn in surprise.

She hesitated and for a moment, those gray eyes turned blue. But then it was as cloudy as ever. "Don't forget your jacket." She turned her head away and flipped on the TV, refusing to look at me now. The conversation between us was over.

I blinked, looking at the checkerboarded red and black jacket I came with and had carelessly tossed on the small kitchenette counter. "Oh. Thanks." I replied and grabbed it. I pulled my arm through one of the sleeves and opened the door to leave. Poor Yuu-chan. This girl was a hard core mess.

I shut the door behind me and exhaled softly. I supposed I could go back to my dorm, but my own roommate was about as moody as Miss Chronic Drinker and that was without the alcohol.

Finally out of options, I decided on grabbing food. Yuu-chan said she'd call me anyway.

As I walked down the corridor I smiled grimly, hoping Yuu-chan wouldn't figure out my real reason for flunking the entrance exams, and then again, hoping she wouldn't guess it was for her. I was strictly sworn off women, besides the occasional fling that no one else knew about besides me, choosing them as friends over lovers. My chosen occupation ensured that I'd never have a successful relationship anyone anyway. At least friends understood if you had to go home at seven fifty three at night to write until three in the morning. Unfortunately, my clear aversion to relationships didn't stop women from trying, including poor Yuu-chan. Oh I knew about her lonely one-sided crush. I'd been aware since the moment she begun to have those kind of feelings about me, even if she didn't know it herself. And I ignored them, though it hurt me and it hurt her to painfully crush every attempt she made to reach out to me in that way.

A little sad now, I pushed the door open to the dorm and looked for my car. Maybe, if I was lucky, she'd grown out of her misplaced affections and chosen a different, more admirable receiver of her attentions…

**Ari's P.O.V.**

"_My how lovely your Arianna has become!" A hooked nose came into my vision, making me want to lean back but being unable to. "That dramatic chin! And those lovely blue eyes…my, my…and you have your mother's hair! That golden color looks darling in a girl your age!"_

"_Thank you, Auntie." I murmured and did a slight curtsy. I hated this white dress. I hated being here. I was cold. Where was mother?_

_Auntie, satisfied that her generic comments on my looks had been accepted graciously, moved on to a more favorable nephew or niece. _

_A cough bubbled in my throat and in a panic, I fled from my nanny's side towards the bathroom. _'Mustn't let them know, Arianna…' _Mother had told me. _'If you must cough, please do it where no one will see you.'

_I slammed the door to the bathroom and locked it as a coughing fit overtook me. I kneeled on the linoleum floor, gasping for air between the racking fits. I covered my mouth to stifle the sound, trying to be so good for Mother. Mother, I'm trying, but it hurts. I can't breathe. I lay on the bathroom floor, sobbing for air. Mother, I tried. I tried but there's red on my skirt. Mother, come find me. Mother, why aren't you there._

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts away. My medicine always brought on these strange unwelcome bouts of nostalgia. I glanced at the Budlight bottle in my hand, a depression so intense washing over me that I almost cried. Almost. This was it. This was my life. Medication that came in a beer bottle from a drug dealer that sold the drugs I needed at an affordable price. How far Arianna Anastasia Redelskin had fallen.

And Oh how cynical the laughing child had become. As if to try to banish my depression away, I tried to smile at the thought of owning my own place. That worked for a bit and I found the strength to move enough to get up. I twisted a cap on the bottle and stuck it back in the fridge, where it lay in wait for my new roommate to find and condemn. It was my masquerade, in a sense; A blessing in disguise. I could pretend to be a chronic drinker and no one would ask painful questions.

I paused as I started to straighten up. Then why had I tried to explain myself to a guy I had barely met who came in and annoyed the hell out of me? Why did he need to know? I shut the door and scowled. Whatever. The six ibuprofen I had taken would be kicking in soon and then I'd feel better. Shivering, I went on my search for a blanket. It was so cold…

**Lavi's P.O.V.**

It was twelve when I finally got a call from Yuu-chan. I was on a mattress on the floor of my room, dozing off in my boxers and a wife beater top when my phone went off. I sleepily rubbed my eye and checked the caller ID, surprised. I'd broken into her place at around seven, where she had promised to call me in half an hour. Where had the time gone? Shrugging off the original feeling of anger, I answered. "What's up, Yuu-chan?"

Right away I could tell she was upset.

"Lavi, please. Stop the…the chan thing." She cut in crossly. "I'm just…sorry it took so long. I was arguing with my roommate and the landlord and it even went all the way up to the dean! But no one thinks she should be kicked out! Nooo! Just because she's rich and snobby she gets to stay in there—"

"Yuu-ch—" I cut myself off. "Yooouuu…really need to calm down. What happened?"

"She'd been drinking!" Yuu exploded angrily, and the heat of her temper seemed to scorch me through the phone. If there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was people drinking. "She was drinking and they didn't do anything about it! Just a slap on the wrist and a short lecture and she got to stay! It's criminal! It's just absolutely ridiculous! I worked hard to get here and she just pushed a few buttons and BAM! She's in!"

The rant went on for another ten minutes, in which time I successfully stretched, grabbed some pants, and pulled a jacket on with the hood over my messy hair. No success finding my bandana, however. I'd fallen asleep with my eye patch on, which gave me one less thing to think about.

"…I just…I don't know what to do!" She finished, exhaling in a short angry breath.

"Maybe it was water." I suggested, yawning.

There was a pause. "What?" She asked, confused.

"Maybe…" I said dryly. "It wasn't alcohol and that's why they let her off."

"But she said—!" She paused. "I thought…she was…"

I smiled. "Let me hear it. Come on. I missed it."

"Shut up." She said grumpily.

I laughed. "Yes! I waited an entire summer to hear that again!" I glanced at my alarm clock. "You want me to come over and be your authority on the contents of her mysterious drink? I play a pretty good detective, you know."

"No." She sighed. "She's asleep. And she already apologized a lot. I was just…I was mad…and you know…"

"I know." I breathed in through my nose. "Go get some coffee or go for a jog. Sounds like you need to think."

"Just a little." I could hear the smile in her voice. "Thanks, Lavi."

"Anytime!" I answered cheerfully. "Talk to you later."

"Alright. Night." She hung up.

I stood, looking for my shoes in the dim light that came from my laptop. It flashed pictures of different things; me, my friends, the beach, famous authors. It was generic and people wouldn't think anything more of it, which is what I wanted. I didn't need my new roommate sneaking around.

"Speaking of which…" I muttered, peeking me head out the door. I needed to get out of here and go take a look at Yuu's predicament for myself, despite what she said. But with a roommate like Yu Kanda…

At first, I'd been pleasantly surprised and delighted to learn my new best friend had the same name as my high school buddy, foolishly assuming he'd be as laid back as she was about my obnoxious behavior. Oh, how wrong I was. My fellow freshman had me begging to know where the pavilion where God hid his face was in hopes that maybe the big man upstairs could save me from the devil himself. He would not appreciate it if I broke the dorm lockdown he enforced with an iron fist and a sharpened sword.

Seeing no trace of him, I quickly stepped towards the door. Seeing my shoes thrown carelessly in a corner, I picked them up and carefully unlocked the door. I was half-way out the door to freedom and a painless escape when a thunk next to my head informed me I had almost been skewered by a katana.

"Where the hell are you going?" A cold voice demanded of me.

"Helping…someone…?" I swallowed. How did a murderer like him get into this school? Was the dean high on something when he saw the application?

_Yu Kanda…_

_18…_

_Hobbies: slicing, slicing small animals, slicing people, making them scream…_

"Fine, but you're sleeping in your car." He pulled his sword out of the wall and kicked the small of my back. "Out now."

The door slammed, knocking me in the head, and I was forced out into the night air by my new roommate. Pleasant chap. Maybe we could be friends if he'd get over that murderous habit of his…

I froze as I realized I'd forgotten my keys in my room, yet again. As well as my phone. And there was no way I was getting back in there until eight thirty tomorrow morning. Great…now I had to avoid police looking for murderers at twelve at night that pretty much fit my description and get to Yuu's apartment before she came back from her jog on the beach. Muttering angrily, I pulled on my shoes and set off on a mile and a half run towards campus.

**Ari's P.O.V.**

I can't believe I came awake when he first knocked on the door. I was zoned out from my medication during the fight with Yuu and the dean, who was the only one besides the nurse and myself that was aware of my current situation. I'd apologized profusely and crashed, entering a blissfully dreamless state that suppressed everything I'd have to deal with in the morning.

I threw off the blanket and got up off my bed, hugging my arms against the imminent cold. Opening the door, I blinked in surprise. "Wha…?"

Yuu's friend from before was leaned over, his hair untidy under the hood of his jacket and hanging in his face, his hands on his knees as he gasped for air. Oh how I envied his spacious lungs…

"You…Yuu….Yuu-chan…" He swallowed and straightened up, throwing the hood off. "She here…?"

"I…I don't know…" I opened the door a little wider, confused and cold and tired. "Did you want to come in?" How had he gotten past campus security, I'd never know. Such a strange boy.

"Thanks." He came in and glanced around. "Good. She's gone."

I raised an eyebrow. "If you're not here for her then—"

"I came because she was upset about the bottle thing." He cut in.

"Oh." I said awkwardly, looking at my feet. "It's over now. I don't think she's quite so upset so…" When I looked back up to tell him he could leave, my breath caught in my throat. He had somehow gotten past me and gotten into the fridge, one of my bottles in his hand. He sniffed at it. "Wow. It's really not beer."

I held my breath, expecting him to ask, a lie ready on my lips.

He didn't say anything, this strange boy, but put the bottle back in the fridge.

He smiled at me. "You win. It wasn't beer. I owe you a pizza or something."

Pizza. The thought of food made my stomach growl impatiently. I hadn't eaten since noon. I clutched at it and looked up at him shyly, embarrassed. "Sorry…"

"No problem." He turned to the cupboards and started opening them. "I'm hungry too. Had to run all the way over here. What do you want to eat?"

I was a little confused. This guy must be good friends with Yuu to be comfortable with opening cupboards and stealing her food. I decided to go along with it. He didn't seem murderous and/or creepy. I wasn't going to get raped. "Uhh…cheese sandwich?" I said the first thing that came to my mind.

He grabbed the bread and waved it at me. "Coming right up. My name's Lavi, by the way."

"I'm Ari."

"I know."

We smiled at each other for a bit before he ducked down to find a pan. Returning victorious from his dig of our drawers down below, he slipped off his jacket and set the thing down. His black wife beater rose up on his stomach, revealing briefly well defined abs. Marveling briefly at these, my eyes unconsciously ran down the trail of hair that started at his belly button and disappeared into his boxers. Then, blushing, I turned away. "Umm…your pants have been…I mean they're…"

He looked down. "Oh. Oops." He turned away and buttoned up his pants. "Sorry…I kinda dressed in a hurry and they're baggy anyway without the belt—" He interrupted himself as he zipped them up. "Um yeah. You totally didn't want to know that."

I laughed awkwardly. "Not really."

He scratched the back of his head and grabbed the pan. "Sorry…It's a guy thing…"

"I noticed that too." I said without thinking.

He shot me a look, his only visible eyebrow raised and his emerald eye half lidded with a 'did you really just say that' look.

I blushed deeply. "That's not as bad as the pants thing…" I muttered, a little angry now. If the eye patch freak was going to make fun of me then I'd kick him out.

But he shrugged it off, laughing. "You're right. You win again."

I smiled, my anger gone. Nobody ever told me I won. Ever. Not even when it was obvious I had won. I liked this strange boy.

**Yuu's P.O.V.**

When I came back, it was well after three. Yet still, I could smell coffee brewing as I opened the door and hear voices. I stiffened. Drugged friends of the offender, possibly? I chanced it and opened the door all the way.

"Yuu-chan!" I was engulfed in a tight hug and I relaxed. It was only Lavi.

He broke away from me and beamed as he looked me over. "I think you grew an inch!"

"Shut up!" I laughed and shut the door. "What're you doing here at three in the morning?"

"I got kicked out of my apartment by my roommate, the samurai nazi, so I came here." He shrugged. "Me and Ari have been talking while we waited for you."

I glanced at Ari who was smiling from the couch with a cup of coffee in her hands. I frowned; I'd never seen her smile once since we had met. Yet here comes Lavi and all the sudden it's smiles over coffee and chatting about the weather? I smiled back frostily, my anger for her returning in a new, different and unpleasant way.

She was trying to take my man after she'd made a fool out of me. I'd never forgive her.

~ So there's the end of the first chapter. Let me know what you think please. I'd like to know. :D~


	2. Cuz I Can

~Ahhh…the welcome of brain breaks…and, dear reader, this is my brain break! I did receive a comment that reminded me that Kanda's name is sometimes spelled with a double u. Just so everyone knows, mostly everyone calls him Kanda. Rarely, if ever, does he ever get called Yu. Except for…you know, Lavi when he apparently feels like pissing him off. I enjoy those moments. I'd probably do it too. ^_^ Just so everyone knows, Yuu is Yuu Gallegos. Yu is Yu Kanda. Square? Square. I don't own D. Gray-Man or Cuz I Can by Pink.~

Chapter 2: Cuz I Can

**Yuu's P.O.V.**

School was going to start in a few weeks, I told myself as my breathing came in short rhythmic gusts. I pumped my arms and legs in time to an old Depeche Mode song, focusing mentally instead of physically. It's like they always said, exercise was more of a mental thing really. I perused through my school shopping list, pausing on particular items such as my psychology text book and shorts that weren't short shorts. Don't get me wrong, I loved showing off my tan muscled runners legs; a gift to me from my latino father. But who needs the audience of wandering eyes when you're trying to push yourself past your comfort zone? On this thought, I glanced down and grimaced at my sports bra. If I didn't lay off the bacon, I'd have to get a bigger one. Not that I minded all that much. I was the envy of all girls to be the only one of my species to claim to be in harmony with my cup size.

Someone caught my attention out of the corner of my eye and I saw a figure jogging behind me, double the pace I was going. I couldn't tell the sex, but they did have a ponytail in which made me immediately think of woman. But she had no curves. I frowned, all the same, and pushed my pace up, absently running my thumb over my ipod to pull up a faster song. I cut off their path to pass me, my move drawing close to the splashing waves. They lapped greedily at my tennis shoes as they pounded the soft wet sand.

The mysterious jogger quickened their pace to match mine, or to pass me. I scowled and pushed my body harder against gravity towards the parking lot. Surely I could go on for four hundred meters this fast...

I kept ahead for a while, though the sweat bled into my eyes and blurred them and my breathing rattled through my chest like a rusty machine. It was the end of my run and I was tired, but there was no way in hell I was going to loose to this stranger.

It took me completely off guard when my oponent not only passed me, but paused for two minutes at the parking lot of the beach for me to catch up.

My feet dug into the ground as I slowed and I swallowed air like I'd never tasted it before, getting a view of my nemisis from the waist down. Damn. Male. I'd never hear the end of it. I straightened up and brushed some hair out of my face, placing the other hand on my hip. "Alright, you win. What do you want?"

He was beautiful with distinctly Japanese facial features. Although he was tall in stature, he was bone skinny. Not to mention the incredibly long black hair in a pony tail. Yet despite this, there was a sense of masculinity about him that I wouldn't dream of questioning.

"I have a question." His voice was deep and curiously guarded, which made me wonder what he was hiding.

"Sure." I flicked my short brown hair away from my face, trying not to seem to intrigued.

"Why do you run?" His dark eyes stared into my hazel ones with an intensity.

I blinked, astonished by the straight-forwardness of this question. There had been no introduction, no 'what are your hobbies', not even a 'my mother likes to embroider my name on the inside of my underwear'. "Um..." My brain stumbled to catch up with his request as I looked away from his eyes. "I guess because...because I'd lose...me. I'd lose myself if I didn't run." My tone turned soft and the statement came out as more of a confession in front of a stern god of old. Suddenly I was meek, seeking approval of a guy I'd barely met.

He seemed satisfied with this, his eyes looking away as if bored with my company already. He started to turn away from me.

"Wait!" I called out before I knew what I was doing. "Why do...why do you ask?"

He shrugged, as if he really didn't care. "Why not ask?" He started again to jog away.

"What's your name!" I called.

"My name's Kanda, Miss Gallegos." He called over his shoulder and I watched him dissappear into the horizon among the sand and waves and sunrise.

I paused until he was just a small stick figure in my vision before going towards my car, numbed by the sheer audacity of the boy. I opened my expedition, sat in the front seat, shut the door, and laid my head on the steering wheel as I tried to figure out how the hell he knew my last name.

**Ari's POV****  
**  
When I walked out of my shower in the morning, toweling off my hair, I wasn't happy. I was in pain already and the shower only seemed to aggravate my condition. Wheezing slightly, I pulled on clothes and clutched at the door knob, made slippery by the humidity in the small room. I finally managed to open it, a racking cough reaching up through the very depths of my poor soul to exit my lungs forcefully. I fought panic as my vision dimmed at the edges and stumbled to the fridge. I opened it, sliding down until I was eye level with my medication. I choked it down, leaning against the door weakly as I paused to catch my breath. My eye sight returned and I wiped my mouth shakily, relieved to the very depths of my being. No one would've been here to save me if I had fallen and was unable to get up. Yuu's strange friend was gone and she was out jogging once again.

I pushed myself off the floor, curling my lip at the irony of it all. I had more money, influence, and power then anyone yet I was reduced to desperate want of the one thing that was free; air. I rubbed my sternum moodily, kicking the fridge door shut.

Maybe I should go for a walk on the beach. Just to at least dabble my toes in the water and smell the freedom. Maybe catch someone's eye and pick them up as a pick _me_ up. I smiled at this. Still heartless and cruel. Business as usual. I grabbed a towel from the bathroom and sat on the couch, toweling off my hair as I rested.

My eyes focused on the coffee and I frowned. A book from my personal library lay there, pages separated as a way of keeping one's place. I picked up, frown deepening. I specifically left my books in a special hidden place, afraid Yuu might decide to check on out without telling me and never give it back, or one of her friends would do the same. I shut the book and leaned forward, tapping it against my chin. It wasn't obvious when you walked into my room where the stash was. In fact, you'd have to move several heavy objects to get to it directly if you ever did find it. Not to mention the piles of papers and clothing spread over it as camouflage... It couldn't have been Yuu. As smart and proud as she was, my faith in her puzzle solving skills died when she mentioned that strategy games didn't do it for her because she could never figure out what to do. Not to mention the fact that she often had misinformed opinions about the government and, when corrected, shrugged it off and went on arguing her case.

That left Lavi, her mysterious boy friend.

I exhaled softly, certain it had to be him. Despite his adorably idiotic smile and slightly pathetic pirate look, he had a certain aura of intelligence about him that I couldn't deny, though it shook me to the very core to admit it. He had proved himself at least more educated then the average freshman male, producing rarely discussed facts about Liszt and Debussy with words not even in our dean's vocabulary.

The door opened and I looked up to see the focus of my suspicions walk into my dorm like he owned the place.

Speak of the piratey devil…

"Hey Ari I just-" He began cheerfully then stopped short. He must've seen the look on my face. He arched an eyebrow and looked quietly amused. "Yes?"

I was taken aback momentarily, expecting excuses to be forthcoming. Surely my smoldering anger was visible, if not tangible…

In my moment of weakness, I ran my gaze over him, suddenly excited that he was even in the same room with me at all. Yes, I may be the worse then a monster when it came to most things, but I wasn't immune to his cute charm and wit.

…Not to mention his physical attributes…

"My book." I managed to summon up, feeling like a moron as I pointed to it.

"Is it?" Lavi tilted his head to the side, his smile growing. "What book?" Before I could move or speak, he leaned forward and took it from my hands, nodding absently. "_My Swordhand Is Singing_, eh? I heard it won the Booktrust Teenage Book Award. Is it good?"

I snatched it back, flustered. He didn't look at all bashful about his crime. "Y-you should know! You stole it from me!" I held it to my chest, glaring at him with a slight pout.

Lavi put his hands on his knees and leaned in close, that same amused smile on his face as we ended up almost nose to nose. I fought for control of my breathing, hoping I didn't go into another panic attack so soon. What a glittering emerald eye…

"And how did I steal it from you?" He asked softly.

"I…" I swallowed and tried again. "I was hoping you could tell me…" Don't break eye contact... He wins if you break eye contact…

He murmured, "Except I didn't steal it."

"Yes you did." I said stubbornly.

He chuckled and turned away, walking around me and the coffee table to sit on the other end of the couch. Respecting my space, I guess. "You like to read?" He gestured to it.

"No." I lied stiffly, clutching the book to my chest desperately. There had to be something solid in this world besides his graceful looking hands…

"Mm." Lavi looked out the window. "That's too bad." His voice sounded almost wistful.

I placed the book down in my lap, looking at the cover and feeling an aching bite of loneliness overcome me. I bit my lip and traced the bloodstains printed on the cover. He'd lost interest now and there was no use getting it back. "Excuse me." I whispered and stood up, my back to him. "I have to go put this away." I walked into my room and morosely set about placing the book back in its hiding place.

"Your collection of English Lit astounds me. All fancily bound too." I heard his voice almost next to my ear and felt his breathing on his neck.

I turned, angrily at first, and really did come nose to nose with him this time.

He smiled charmingly at me, His arms behind his back and angled slightly forward as if he had been looking over my shoulder. "Bronte sisters fan?"

I turned away, too flustered to be furious. "Don't see how that's any of your concern." I grumbled, setting the book in the large box. Then I paused. "You _did_ steal my book, you little sneak!" I squealed, whirling around to face him.

Lavi leaned away, laughing as he held up his arms in a gesture of peace. "In all honesty, you need a better hiding place."

My teeth clamped down on my bottom lip angrily and shoved clothes over the box. "I need a bookcase with doors and a lock."

He placed his hand on the wall beside my head and I turned to see him and his teasing smile next to my face. "You know I'd just pick the lock just to annoy you."

"You'd do anything just to annoy me." I said dryly. I would not be intimidated by his proximity again.

He took his hand away from the wall and took a step forward. "What doesn't annoy you, Ari?"

I stepped back, swallowing thickly. He was strange; a force of nature that was mild, yet unstoppable. Didn't he know how much it tortured me to be this close to him? "I…"

"Hm?" He'd backed me up against the opposite wall.

I couldn't breathe anymore and, for once, it felt good. "Getting too close annoys me…!" I blurted out, avoiding his eyes. I stared at his arm, focusing on the tiny scars and separate hairs as they came up to eye level. I looked back at him, surprised.

"Then allow me to annoy you further." He murmured and pressed his lips against mine.

I didn't fight him or melt like they always say in the books. I simply went along with it, like getting led blindfold at the edge of a cliff. It set my nerves on fire and my hands fluttered uselessly by my side, thumping once or twice against his legs.

He broke off, laughing softly under his breath. But his laugh seemed almost satirical, like he was doing something he didn't approve of. He lifted up my hands and placed them around his neck, kissing me again. I felt his hands wrap around my waist and almost had a panic attack. I was terrified of him now and the power he seemed to have over me.

I was scared, yet too entranced by him to care.

**Lavi's POV**

I guess I should've known the outcome of this. If you play with fire, eventually you will get burned.

My burn wasn't so bad, but it was at least a second degree.

I was so wrapped up in her, this new object of my fascination. To be honest, I'd never met anyone quite like her and her sarcastic ways. She seemed so strong but was, in actuality, so fragile that I almost felt pity for her.

Almost.

She seemed like so much fun to mess with. That's why I'd stolen her book. Just to mess with her. The truth was I had that book memorized backwards and forwards. I just wanted to steal it to mess with her head and break down some of her barriers.

What I didn't expect was that I was instantly turned on the second I did this. She was lonely and, in all honesty, a mess. I wasn't much better. It seemed natural what happened next.

Absorbed in the moment, I had no idea the door had opened and someone was standing in the doorway. It wasn't until Ari forcefully tore herself away from me and slammed her body into the wall that I realized we weren't alone. I turned and faced the intruder, my arms at obtuse angles as if Ari were still there.

Yuu was obviously shocked. I had made it a point not to be as cruel as to actually get caught with another woman in front of her so as not to crush her completely. But I guess I hadn't cared enough about her to not kiss her roommate. Mentally I slapped myself. Yuu was my best friend. How could I?

Shock turned to hurt, then desperation, then bitter anger. "I'm sorry." She said sarcastically. "I'll leave."

I hated the way her eyes tried to carve new body cavities out of me where I stood. "No wait-" I stepped forward to intervene.

"He was just leaving." Ari said forcefully, taking my hand. "In fact, we were both just leaving." She dragged me towards the doorway only to be blocked by Yuu.

"Oh wow. You're both leaving? Gee, I didn't see that coming." Yuu voice sounded on the edge of hysteria and I almost shuddered in fear. Last time she sounded like that she almost put Allen in the hospital…

"You didn't?" Ari's tone turned scathingly sarcastic and angry. "Wow. In that case you won't see my landing you on your ass if you don't get out of the way."

Yuu's hands clenched. "Whore." She spat moving to the side.

"At least I get paid, slut." Ari shot back walking past her quickly.

I paused for a minute, tugging Ari back. "Yuu…" I said pleadingly, wishing she'd just look me in the eye and understand that I didn't mean to hurt her.

She refused, looking left and down. "Just go, Lavi."

I allowed myself to get dragged out, grimly surveying the situation I had before me.

I was screwed.

**Yuu's POV**

I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry and rant and rave but it wouldn't have helped anything. I needed something to do, something that would keep me involved and not let me go until I was too tired to do anything.

"Shopping, anyone?" I muttered, chucking my running shoes temperamentally into my room. How could he do that to me? Surely he knew by now…I hadn't been exactly discreet about my affections for the boy and I knew he was so much smarter then he looked. The boy was a frickin' genius! I pulled on a normal bra and a tank top with jeans and some converse, grabbed a purse with money stashed in it, and headed out to get new things for my upcoming classes.

Thankfully the offending couple had gone from the building completely so I didn't have to turn around and barricade myself in the dorm. I walked down to the parking lot and got in my car. I fumbled with my keys briefly, and then was headed for the big city. In an effort to distract myself, I thought long and hard about the man I had met on the beach this morning. Who was he? Why did he know my name? Why didn't Lavi love me?

My thoughts went in this vicious circle through out the day as I perused the stores and spent a good portion of my scarce funds. Eventually, I realized the day had all but passed. It was six pm, I was dirt poor, and I was hungry. My stomach rumbled angrily as I glanced into a restaurant and witnessed people eating the food I could only dream about buying at this point. In horror, I realized that we only had bread, Ari's mysterious beer bottles, and jam at our house and I had just spent the grocery fund. "No food for you, my little tummy monster." I said, patting my stomach. It growled back angrily, almost having me doubled over in hunger pains. Apparently, humor is lost on the human anatomy.

"I would ask what you were doing talking to yourself, but I don't believe I want to know the answer."

I glanced up, shocked, to see the man I had run with on the beach. "Kanda…!" I breathed, then blushed as my stomach rumbled again.

He raised an eyebrow. "Hungry?"

"No money." I said, trying to make it clear that charity wouldn't be accepted willingly.

"I was just about to have some dinner. Care to join me?" It wasn't a question, it was an order.

Rebellious still, I stood my ground. Hunger hadn't weakened my resolve yet. "Thank you, no. I'll just head home and ea—"

"My treat." He interrupted.

I hesitated visibly and he smirked, his eyes lighting up with victory. "Alright." I grumbled. "But I'm taking this in payment for making me race you."

"I didn't make you do anything." He replied, walking with me into the restaurant.

It was a nice place, boasting the best yakisoba state side. I could smell it from the front and I almost salivated all over the floor at my feet. I glanced up at Kanda and saw the expression on his face turn smug. It was unfair. He had me in the palm of his hand just by feeding me. "So you going to school or what?" I asked airily, like I didn't care. I glanced around only to get disgusted when an old guy gave me the once-over. Creep.

"Yes." Kanda paused momentarily. "In fact, I've got this idiotic roommate. He hasn't shown up in a day or so because I scared him."

"I know what you mean about an idiotic roommate." My lip curled. "Mine just made out with my best friend in front of me."

He glanced at me. "And that bothers you?"

I blushed and looked away, hands deep in my pockets. "I well…I kind of…had feelings for him…"

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. "Did they know?"

"Yes." I said sullenly.

"What's their names? Maybe I know them."

"Ari and Lavi."

He stiffened and I watched him smile sarcastically. "Well that's irony…he's my roommate."

"You're serious." I said flatly, looking at him square in the eye.

"Oh yes…" He shook his head. "He's the biggest moron I've happened to come across."

I smiled at him. "Kanda, my friend. This is the beginning of a beautiful relationship."

He raised another eyebrow at me. "How so?"

"Welcome to Totoro's Sushi Bar and Grill! Table for two?" The host smiled at us, his fake Japanese accent making both of us cringe. He was so Mexican it wasn't even funny.

"Er…yes." Kanda said, looking slightly irritated.

He took us to our table, went through the usual ritual of handing us our menus and asking about drinks, then left me to explain my comment.

I thumbed through the menu as I talked. "It's simple: You hate Lavi, I'm angry with him and my own roommate. I can imagin—oooh… that sounds good—I can imagine that you might want to knock some sense into him, or at least cause him some sort of pain. So I propose this…we come up with a plan to ruin their lives—Oh my sweet fancy Moses they have California rolls!"

My menu was pulled down by a long finger and I came face to face with Kanda, his eyebrow raised and a sexy satirical smile on his face. "Who doesn't have California rolls, Gallegos?"

I blushed slightly, putting my menu down. "So? What do you think?"

He thrummed his fingers on the table, the other hand covering his mouth as it supported his head. I could hear the wheels turning as he stared at me with dark eyes. Finally he shrugged and sat back in his chair. "Sure. Why not? What's the plan?"

I smiled wickedly. "I thought you'd never ask…" I leaned in closer. "We break them apart."

"How?" Kanda leaned in, looking mocking. It was like he was teasing me in his own stoic and scary manner.

"I need you to go after Ari while I try for Lavi." I waved a hand and sniffed derisively. "She's rich so she goes for the whole…I don't know…dinner and a walk on the beach date thing…"

"Like we're doing?" He asked dryly.

I blinked. That caught me off guard. What was he playing at? I gave him a scrutinizing look just as the waiter came with our drinks. I barely remembered ordering, more focused on my plan and, well, him in general.

When the waiter left, he was the first to speak. "I can do that. Go after your roommate, I mean. It shouldn't be too hard."

"Proud words, skinny boy." I smirked as he scowled a little. "But she might be a little harder to catch then you think. She's quite the emo."

"Oh?"

"There isn't a day that goes by that I don't find her staring off into space with a sickeningly sad look on her face."

"You sound cynical." Kanda's tone wasn't disapproving.

"I sound honest." I shot back. "You still up for it?"

"Of course." He crossed his legs. "But what will happen to Lavi?"

"He's sensitive, though he tries not to be." I spoke freely, excited by the possibilities now. "If he sees his woman running around with someone else, he'll be heartbroken."

"And that's when he'll come running to his best friend." He cut in, guessing my motives.

"Will he?" I asked vaguely, pretending innocence.

"So the truth comes out." He stabbed the table with his finger. "What's in it for me? It sounds like I only get to see him suffer for a little bit. That's momentary satisfaction compared to your prize, Gallegos."

I thought about that for a minute. "Well what would you like to happen to him?"

"Utter ruin."

I scowled.

He shrugged. "Just my opinion."

"Dually noted." I sniffed. "We could always get him in trouble with the college."

"A possibility, for sure…" He sounded thoughtful but I could tell he liked the idea.

"Let me work on that." I put a hand to my chest. "I promise you'll get your satisfaction."

"I trust you." He leaned forward and I was momentarily taken off guard by his beauty and his proximity. "And I don't trust a whole lot of people."

"I'm too dumb to not trust." I swallowed.

"Mm." He said doubtfully, pulling back and crossing his legs as he looked away. "And too smart to double cross."

I smiled, happier then I'd been in ages. Giddy, in fact. This plan was going to work. In a mock toast, I raised my glass. "To revenge."

He raised his as well. "To you, Gallegos. To you and your plan."

We drank our mock toast and I was too happy to notice that he hadn't taken his eyes off me the entire time.

~ Tina you frickin owe me a coke and chocolate.~


End file.
